Lissanna and Lucy
by EmberMagname
Summary: When Natsu wants Lucy to leave the team so Lissanna can join, he isn't very tactful. What does Lissanna think of that? Sucky summary, I know, sorry. K for mild language. One-shot


Lucy's POV

I stared aimlessly into the distance, sipping a strawberry milkshake. _It's been, what, a week or two since the Edolas thing?_ I thought. The days had been blurring together since we returned, and I was getting pretty bored. I was ready to do another job.

I shook myself a little bit, then stared around the guild hall. From my vantage point at the bar, I could see everything that was going on.

Most people were milling around, drinking, eating, talking. Some were at the request board, although, for once, Nab wasn't. It surprised me a bit. Finally found the "right fit," I guess.

Erza was at a table, talking with Gray. He laughed at something she said, and a dark aura was prominent from the corner. Through the cloud of angry, I spotted the bright blue hair of Juvia.

I was a bit upset they hadn't said hi yet, as they had gotten here after me. _But then again_, I thought, _those two have known each other for a while. They haven't known me even a year yet._

As I continued to watch the two talk, I spotted a tuft of salmon pink hair from the corner of my eye. Natsu's hair.

I turned my head a bit more so I could see what he was doing. Ever since Edolas, he had always been the highlight of my day. I wanted to go say hi, as long as I didn't interrupt anything.

Natsu was talking to... Lissanna. Of course. When we weren't hanging out, he was with Lissanna. It wasn't that I had anything against the white-haired girl - she was honestly really nice - just that Natsu was always with her and not me.

Again, I understood. She and Natsu had been friends years before either of them knew I existed. Natsu had thought her dead for two years, and all of a sudden he had his best friend back. I really was trying not to be selfish and try to keep him - and the rest of everyone that she hadn't seen for two years - to myself.

Except... it was really hard. It seemed like no one paid (as much) attention to me as before. I know I said Natsu was always the day's highlight, but it was usually a five minute conversation, and then he said he wanted to go see Lissanna. Once or twice he only said hello, how you doing, and then left.

Natsu was my best friend, but ever since Edolas, he seemed to be forgetting that.

I returned my thoughts to the present Natsu and Lissanna. They seemed to be deep in conversation. Then Natsu said something that made a hundred emotions flash across Lissanna's face. Surprised and shocked. Delighted. Worried. Eager. Determined. Confused. All at once.

Slowly, she said, "Okay." (I could tell 'cause I was lip-reading.)

Natsu's face lit up. He said something, then rushed over to Erza and Gray's table. He said about ten words, including "Lissanna," "Team," and, I think, "Join."

Gray looked absolutley shocked, but Erza sighed in a way that suggested she had been expecting this. The trio exchanged a few words, some angry, others confused, and some plain emotionless.

Finally Erza said something slowly and clearly enough for me to lip-read it:

"If Lucy's okay with it."

Natsu nodded eagerly, then whipped around and began looking for someone -looking for me.

I quickly turned back towards my drink, all of a sudden feeling sorry, both for myself and for attempting to eavesdrop. But mostly for myself (although I wasn't sure why).

As I sipped the last dregs out of my shake, I heard footsteps behind me. Natsu had finally found me.

"Hey, Luce," he said casually, pulling a stool up beside me.

I gave him an exasperated look, like I had been enjoying the peace and quiet without him around. And I said as much.

Natsu, in return, gave me an amused look. "Uh-huh. Whatever, Luce."

"Anyways, what do you want?" I asked. My heart pounded in anticipation. What did Natsu need my permission for?

"Weelllll..." Natsu seemed hesitant. "What would you think of Lissanna joining the team?"

I was silent for a moment, contemplating the request. Something in his eyes told me he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Five people are allowed on a team," I finally said. "Someone would have to leave." I bit my lip to hold back the tears. Why else would Natsu have to ask my permission? He wasn't about to ask Happy to leave, was he? Or Gray, or Erza? It had to be the one he'd only known for a few months. Right?

"I'm sorry, Luce." Natsu almost- _almost-_ sounded apologetic. It made me outraged.

"It's... it's fine."

It wasn't. Tears started to plop out my eyes.

"She can join, I don't care."

I cared so much.

I stood up sharply, and left the room before I started sobbing in front of the entire guild.

Before I disappeared completely into the bathroom, I glanced back at Natsu.

There was no remorse in his eyes.

Just as I had been starting to like him, too.

_. . . ._

_Lissanna's POV_

I watched Natsu carefully as he talked to Lucy about her leaving so I could join the team. He seemed to be trying to be gentle. But soon Lucy's eyes dripped with tears. She stood and left in the direction of the bathrooms.

I immediately stood and went after her. I had only wanted to join if _everyone _was OK with it. And someone had to willingly want to leave.

Before I entered the bathroom, I stopped where Lucy had been sitting. Natsu was still there. He glanced up at me, and said, "She said it was fine." His voice betrayed a bit of sadness at what he had done, but it was firm.

He actually still wanted to kick Lucy off the team just so I could join.

I glared at him, and nearly shouted, "She obviously doesn't want to leave. But Lucy is too good for you, bastard." He had made her cry, and he didn't even regret it. This wasn't the Natsu I had known before Edolas.

I stalked away, looking for Lucy. When I entered the bathroom, I saw Evergreen knocking on a stall door, saying, "Lucy, darling, are you okay?" Sobs emitted from the stall.

Evergreen saw me approach, and mist have noticed my determined look. She nodded at me, then left.

"Lucy," I said. "Natsu is an asshole. I won't make you leave the team for me."

The sobs continued a second more, then died out. There was a click, then Lucy's tear-stained, red, puffy face was in mine.

"I don't want anything to do with him," she hissed at me. "He didn't care what I thought at all; I could see it, he wasn't going to take no for an answer."

"So quit the team then," I said. "I'm not not going to join if you do." Then I got an idea. "What if we made our own team?"

Lucy thought long and hard about that. After a few minutes, she said, "Are you sure?"

I nodded firmly. "Yes."

Lucy rubbed her eyes, wiped away the tears, and said, "OK."

. . . .

_Third Person POV_

And so, Lissanna and Lucy made their own team, and quickly rose to the top of the guild. Erza, after she learned what happened, beat some sense back into Natsu. Then, a few weeks later, after the master learned what happened, he immediately lifted the Five-Person-Limit on teams. Natsu apologized to Lucy ("I don't know what I was thinking!"), and she and Lissanna both joined Team Natsu. Then, right before the Tenrou Island thing, Lissanna decided to leave the team in favor of joining her brother and sister's team. And voila! Everyone was happy.

**Author's Note: **So, this wasn't my idea. I actually took this from someone called BlondeBee. Their story was called "Lisanna's Response", and was just a quick one-shot, like mine. However, while it was a great idea, they didn't execute it very well. So, this is my version. Honestly, while writing this, I realized a few things: I don't think that there is actually a limit in how many to a team in canon; Natsu would _never _actually kick Lucy off the team, even for Lissanna; all the stories where Lissanna is b!tchy/whiny are complete bs. I guess that's why they're called fan_fictions_.

Ciao,  
embermagname


End file.
